


Three Wraith In Disneyland

by Blue_Night



Series: Wraith Are Not Cute [6]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Disney World & Disneyland, Family, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all... Todd is visting Disneyland with his uncommon family!<br/>Renee and Dara are on their honeymoon on Earth and John wants to visit her with her Wraith father Todd and her adopted Wraith brother Tommy. He has a special surprise for her and Tommy and he wants to spend two wonderful days with his family before they have to go back to Atlantis again.</p><p>Takes place after chapter 15 of Dulinneth's wonderful fic: 'If You Don't Trust'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wraith In Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Don't Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097801) by [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth). 



> Dear Dulinneth - see how much your wonderful stories inspire me! This is the 6th part of my series that wouldn't exist without yours!  
> Thank you for adding some parts to make it even better and for your beta again! I hope you enjoy it!

John stepped out of the car, turning around to his two companions. “You won't tell her anything!” he made sure for the tenth time since they had left the Cheyenne-Mountain-Complex.

The elder of his companions grinned at him from underneath his baseball-cap. “Of course, Sheppard, we won't tell her anything about your surprise,” he assured him in a strange multi-toned voice. The other companion, very tall and slim, just nodded his head, vigorously, almost stumbling over his own feet.

John smiled at him, gently patting the arm of the younger one. “It's okay, Tommy, there's nothing to worry about. No one will give you a second look, not there where we're going tomorrow.”

He went to the door and rang the bell, waiting for the pair residing in the big house to let them in.

After one moment, the door opened and a young woman appeared in the entrance, blinking as she noticed who had rung the bell, staring at the hazel-eyed man in both, disbelief and joy. “Daddy!” John almost fell on his backside, as his daughter threw herself in his arms, laughing and crying at the same time. “What are you doing here?” She grabbed his arms, smiling apologetically at him. John waved his arms in the air to find his balance again, before pulling her close once more.

“Visiting you, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice teasing, but also filled with relief as he saw her well, happy and rosy instead of the pale and crumpled shadow of herself she had been the last time he had seen her three and a half weeks ago.

A low rasp made both of them look up and Renee's eyes widened, as she realized that John hadn't come alone to visit her. “Father! Tommy!” She let go of John, almost flying downstairs, repeating the procedure she had treated her human daddy with as she threw herself into the arms of the elder one of John's companions. The second visitor growled pleased and contentedly in his strange voice as he lifted her up turning around in a circle with her as if she was a little girl and not a grown up woman. Renee squeaked and giggled and when he placed her gently on her feet again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a loud kiss on each of his oddly pale cheeks.

“Renee, what are you doing there?” A voice came from the doorway and John turned around to grin at his son-in-law, who looked very different to what he normally looked like in his human disguise.

“Hello Dara, you can switch it off, no one's here to see you,” he greeted the husband of his adopted daughter. Dara recovered much quicker from his surprise than any human man would have been able to, returning the grin and switching the device off, obviously happy that he didn't need to pretend to be someone else than he actually was.

Renee in the meantime had managed to kick the third visitor, John's tall and slim younger companion, off his feet with her exuberant welcome, because John and Dara found him sitting on the driveway on his butt gaping up at his beloved adopted sister. The baseball-cap had decided to kiss the ground, as well, and the long white hair of the uncommon being with the pale-green skin and the yellow-golden cat's eyes cascaded in tousled strands over his sweatshirt covered back.

“Uh, sister mine, I'm happy to see you, too,” the younger one stammered and Renee giggled and reached out with her hand to help him get up on his feet again.

She took her visitors by their hands, returning to the house again, beaming all over her face. “Oh Daddy, this is a wonderful surprise! I'm so happy to see you again!” John stroked her heated cheek.  
“Me too honey, we were so worried about you, especially when we found out what Dara had done to get to you,” he growled, shooting a threatening glance at the Wraith standing in the doorway. “You're lucky that General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson put in a good word for you, son!” Todd laughed, gently pushing John inside the house and closing the door behind them

“John, relax. Nothing happened and as you can see, their honeymoon has done wonders to our daughter's well-being. Why don't we all sit down and have a nice cup of tea while we tell them how we managed to get here.”

Renee smiled at her adopted Wraith-father. “That's a wonderful idea! Dara, take them to the living room and clean up the game, I'll be there in a minute with the tea!”

John watched her rushing into the kitchen, humming cheerfully as she disappeared behind the door, knowing that he didn't need to worry about his beloved girl any longer. He smiled, thinking of the other surprise he would show her tomorrow. He was sure that she would be excited and happy and he was also sure that every proud daddy needed to do with their children what he wanted to do with her at least once, even if the child actually was no child any longer.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

John watched Renee and Tommy jumping on their feet, waiting excitedly and eagerly in the line before the stall where they would get their tickets. Todd stood beside him, stoic and unmoved, but John could see the hidden smile on his chiseled features. Renee had been worried, because they had only one disguise, but John had assured her that there was nothing to worry about, because no one would look at them twice where he wanted to go with his family. He had told Dara to leave the disguise at home and had handed him another baseball-cap.

The flight to Orlando the previous night hadn't been a problem, John had had the money and General O'Neill had had the connections for a charter flight to Florida, preparing everything for their stay for two days in Disneyland. The hardest thing when John had had the idea for their visit to Earth and Disneyland had been to convince his Wraith-mate, Todd, the ancient High Commander of a powerful alliance including several Hives and Atlantis, to wear blue jeans, a black button up dress shirt and leather jacket instead of his usual black coat.

Dr Keller had given him some special make-up to cover the sensor slits beside the nose and lenses to cover the yellow-golden color of the Wraith's eyes and make them look more 'human' and John had to admit that his three Wraith companions could easily be taken as humans with a strange taste in their outfits, like members of the Gothic-scene or Punks. All the three of them wore their hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of their necks, blue jeans, black biker boots and leather jackets over their dress shirts and John had been right, not one of the other visitors glanced more than twice at his group, except for few little curious children.

Two fathers had taken a third look, but when John had smiled at them, wrapping his arm around Renee who looked beautiful and innocent in her jeans and flower-adorned t-shirt, cheeks rosy and eyes beaming, they had smiled back, relieved, unable to believe that a sweet young woman like his daughter could be together with bad guys.

They moved forward in the line, slowly, but steadily and Renee and Tommy looked around with big curious eyes, giggling, pointing at interesting things and jumping on their feet like teenagers. Renee had asked him about his surprise every five minutes on their three-hour flight to Orlando, Thursday night and when she had realized where he wanted to go with her after their landing and on the way to their hotel, she had almost begun to cry with joy and astonishment. Even now he could still hear her exuberant voice in the car as they drove towards one of the parks many hotels.

_“Oh…my…God…DISNEYWORLD! We’re going to Disneyworld! We’re going to Disneyworld! I want to see Bell…and…and…Merida!! OH AND MICKY! And I want a beast plushy!” Everyone in the car laughed as Dara had to physically restrain his bouncing mate while John just nodded his head, promising that they would do all that and more during their two day stay before heading back Sunday. “Thank you so much Daddy!”_

Coming out of his thoughts, John heaved a relived sigh as they reached the stall handing out the dollar-notes to the card-seller. The middle-aged woman didn't bother to look up when he ordered tickets for five adults and John quickly grabbed the change and the five tickets before gently shoving his little herd through the entrance.

He noticed several guards watching the crowds and he took Todd's arm. Todd smiled at him, bending his head to listen to his mate. “I don't think that they will be a problem, I knew that they would be here, but it probably would be good if you looked out for the guards telepathically, so we can avoid them as best as we're able to,” John murmured into the Wraith's ear and Todd nodded, walking beside the human colonel, looking around with curious eyes.

“Oh, this is amazing!” he stated and John grinned.

“Yeah, us crazy humans love such places! Look, our daughter is having fun!” Todd turned his head, watching his adopted daughter pulling Tommy and Dara to a very big mouse standing in the middle of their way, surrounded by a crowd of children who pulled at the mouse's hand and dress. John followed Renee, now pulling at Todd's hand, too. “This is Micky Mouse!” he remarked, almost shouting and Todd shook his head, amused, as his mate changed into a little boy, easily and quickly.

The big 'Micky Mouse' bent his head down to listen to what Renee said and nodded with his head, his large ears bobbing up and down with the movements. Renee wrapped her arm around the back of the mouse, snuggling close and Dara did the same at the mouse's other side while Tommy sat down in front of it, staring up at the face hovering over him with rapt devotion and disbelieving amazement. John handed the camera to his stunned mate and hurried to sit down next to Tommy, grinning expectantly from ear to ear at his mate.

Todd snorted, shaking his head, but he obeyed, taking a couple of photographs, asking himself how it could be that a several thousand year old Wraith Commander and a brave human colonel turned into giggling little boys so quickly, just because they had met a big mouse that simply looked ridiculous. Renee headed to him, taking the camera from his hands. “You, too, father, please!” she begged, pushing with her hands against his back to make him go to the ridiculous giant mouse. Todd braced his feet against the ground, not willing to obey, but when he saw her pleading eyes, he growled defeated and let himself be shoved towards the living plushy, reluctantly and hesitantly.

John chuckled as he saw Todd's face and Todd shot him a threatening glare. “Don't you dare tell this to my crewmen, human,” he snarled, low and dangerously, but John only patted on the ground beside himself, still chuckling and Todd sat down while Tommy now took Renee's place, wrapping his arm around the giant animal, looking at the grinning face of Micky Mouse with exaltation. Renee took her photographs and John felt happy and content as he saw his daughter's happiness, although he knew that he would have to make it up with his angry Wraith mate tonight for their encounter with Micky Mouse.

They strolled through the park, Renee and Tommy squeaking and giggling while Dara thought about his own position as an honorable Wraith Commander, leaving the exaltation and the giggling to his wife and his brother-in-law. John bought ice-cream for everyone and even Todd, the ancient Commander rolled his eyes in delight as he licked at the delicious cold sweet.

Renee snuggled close to John, laying her hand upon his arm, smiling at him. “Thank you, Daddy! I always wanted to go to Disneyland, but I was too young to go with my parents and when I was old enough, I had nobody who would come with me,” she said, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke. John kissed her gently on her temple.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve never been here myself. But, I thought that every child should come here with their parents and I also thought that no one would care about three Wraith strolling through Disneyland. Just look at Tommy, he's enjoying himself!”

Renee turned her head, giggling as she saw Tommy standing before a large roller-coaster, watching the wagons shooting down the track and the passengers yelling, shouting and laughing. “Oh, Daddy, let us take a ride!” she begged and John nodded eagerly, pulling his daughter to the line in front of the roller-coaster. He grinned at Todd.

“I guess you'll refuse to come with us because you're too afraid that you could lose your reputation,” he challenged his mate and Todd narrowed his eyes.

“I'm not afraid!” he snarled offended, hurrying to follow his mate and Dara who already knew how much fun it was to take a ride on a roller-coaster after Renee and his trip to the fair. John pulled Tommy in line next to him, tugging at the baseball-cap.

“Just take care of your cap son,” he said and Tommy pulled his cap from his head, stuffing it in the pocket of his leather-jacket.

“I have never seen anything like this in Pegasus,” he shouted and the man standing before them turned around, considering them.

“What's Pegasus?” he asked, curiously and John groaned, inwardly.

“Oh just another park, but not as big as Disneyland. It's a park in Europe,” he explained quickly, before Tommy could open his mouth again. The man nodded his head, sincerely.

“Ah, I see. Of course, there's nothing compared to Disneyland. This is my twentieth time here and I do believe that I will never grow tired of it. How many times does this make for you?” he inquired, considering Tommy, Dara and Todd thoughtfully. “Nice outfit, by the way,” he added after noticing the pale-green skin and the white hair. “I know Gothics, Rockers and Punks, but I’ve never seen anyone looking like you guys before.”

John pulled a face, a sugary smile on his handsome features. “Yeah, these are friends from Norway, they don't speak English very well. It's a new trend, spreading out from Norway. It's called 'Wraithy-look' and it only works with people who have fair skin and white-blond hair, so that's why only a few people can dye their hair like that and wear this make-up,” John rambled on, winking at the stranger with his left eye.

The chubby and tall man winked back, grinning knowingly. “Ah, okay, that's great! 'Wraithy-look'! This name suits this outfit perfectly!” he remarked, bending his head to John, confidentially. “They really look scary, like real Wraith!” he murmured into John's ears, laughing loudly about his own joke. Renee put her hand on her mouth to suppress her snicker as she leaned against Dara’s chest and John's sugary smile became pitiful as he nodded his head.

“Yeah, they're really scary like true Wraith,” he answered, weakly, wishing that their wait in the line would have an end very soon. Todd beside him stood there, totally unmoved, making a stupid face as if he hadn't understood the chubby man at all, while Dara had a stoic expression on his face and Tommy looked as if he wished for a hole in the ground to swallow him.

The chubby man patted John's shoulder and John almost stumbled forward, coughing. He flinched, startled as he heard a low growl next to his ear. Wraith were very possessive beings and seeing another man laying his hand on his mate awakened Todd's sense of possessiveness instantly. He glared at the stranger with the sweaty face, the chubby figure and the ridiculous hat on his sparse mouse-brown hair and the man hurried to take his hand off John's shoulder and smile apologetically at Todd. “Uh, very Wraithy and scary,” he murmured, turning away from John's family again as his own son tugged enthusiastically on his shirt wanting up.

Renee took Todd's arm and the ancient Commander relaxed again, looking down at his daughter’s smiling face. They moved forward and John could see the roller-coaster much better now. It was called 'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train' and the wagons looked like large wooden tubs.

They had gone to the 'Magic Kingdom Park' first, because Renee had wanted to go due to specific stories residing within the park and the roller-coaster was the mine where the Seven Dwarfs had dug for diamonds in the fairy tale of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. It almost looked cute and John was glad that they would start with a rather 'harmless' event, because he had no clue how his Wraith would react to the uncommon pleasure. He didn't fear that they would get sick, but neither Todd, nor Tommy had ever taken a ride on a roller-coaster and they weren't used to the shouting, laughing and yelling humans produced when they took a ride on the merry-go-round or the roller-coaster.

They moved forward again and finally reached the top of the line, climbing into their wagon. John and Renee showed Todd and Tommy how to fasten the seat-belts and a tender smile formed on John's lips as he noticed the excitement of the young Wraith. Tommy was middle-aged by human standards, but for Wraith, he was very young, hardly grown up and his shy, silent joyous shouts made John happier than he had thought possible. Todd seemed to feel the same way, because he lay his arm upon the younger one's shoulder in a fatherly manner and Tommy turned his head and beamed at his Commander and adopted father as the train started to move.

Soon, John, Renee and their three Wraith were shouting and laughing like the people in the other wagons as the train moved up and down the track sometimes slow and sometimes so fast that Todd and Dara had to grab for their caps to hold them in place. Even Todd had lost all of his issues and concerns, enjoying himself and the ride as much as John, smiling at him tenderly whenever their eyes met. Their wagon rattled along the track through the mine and John could see the Dwarfs digging for their diamonds. Renee sitting before him laughed and squeaked, leaning against her mate and John followed her example, leaning against his own mate, happy and contented, enjoying their ride on the roller-coaster as much as Renee and their three Wraith enjoyed it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

John shook his head with amusement, looking at the giant plushy Beast, sitting in the chair opposite his own and next to Renee's. Renee shot loving and adoring glances at her plushy while shoveling the delicious dessert into her mouth in a way John had never seen her gulping down her food, as delicious it might have been. If he recalled correctly it was named “The Grey Stuff” as in a playoff of the story who’s restaurant they were currently in. Dara sitting on her other side looked pretty annoyed, because the giant and not very pretty plushy he had shot for his mate had 'replaced' him in Renee's heart instantly. When he growled in an attempt to get her attention, she only squeezed his hand and smiled briefly at him, before she turned her head towards the Beast again, sighing wistfully and happily and John could have sworn that the plushy looked rather smug, because it had won the beautiful young woman's heart so quickly.

Todd on his right side chuckled quietly, watching Tommy staring at his own big Goofy with rapt devotion. John had shot the big plushy for their adopted son, because Tommy had fallen in love with the animal with the long floppy ears and the big teeth, looking perfectly like the clumsy Goofy he knew from the comic books immediately, but he had been too shy to ask Dara or Todd to shoot this plushy for him as he wasn’t very accomplished with shooting yet. He was an honorable Wraith blade and blades didn't ask for plushies.

John had seen his wistful glances and had taken the gun and managed to shoot every target as quick as Dara had shot them and the stall's owner had handed him Goofy with a rather puzzled expression in his eyes. Normally, no one could shoot his targets as easily as John and Dara had been able to. The puzzled expression had changed from disbelief to slight annoyance when Todd had decided to show his own skills as well before he had handed him the big Micky Mouse with a grim and sugary smile on his face. Micky Mouse now sat on John's left side and Goofy had taken the seat next to Tommy, opposite Todd.

They sat in the castle of the ‘Beauty and the Beast' restaurant, at a large table, surrounded by their giant plushies and John could hear the begging voices of the children sitting at the other tables within their sight, eyes glued to the animals and the angry and helpless voices of their parents trying to explain to their children that they could not have such big plushies as well.

The food was really delicious and John watched Dara eat with obvious delight. Renee apparently had taught her Wraith to enjoy her culinary skills, which if the lunch they had had before heading for the airport was any indication, than they were amazing, because Dara seemed to be determined to have a taste of everything. He had stolen a piece of his steak when John hadn't been looking at his plate and when John had heard Todd's annoyed snarl, he had known instantly, that Dara had tried to steal something from his mate's plate as well. Tommy hadn't noticed the missing pieces stolen from his plate, because he was too busy with admiring his plushy Goofy and apart from that, Tommy wasn't as used to human food as Dara and Todd had gotten used to it in the meantime. John had chosen the meal for his mate and his adopted son, because Todd and Tommy's digestive systems were still sensitive and John didn't want his Wraith to suffer during their stay in Disneyland, just because they had eaten something they couldn't digest.

Pushing his plate aside, John leaned back in his chair sated and content, sipping from his coffee and spreading out his legs under the table. After the roller-coaster they had strolled through the park, until they had found the Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride and taken two rides. Tommy almost had lost his cap while trying to surpass Renee's joyous shouts with his own before she explained the story to him behind the ride.

After the merry-go-round, Renee had exclaimed that she wanted to see Cinderella's castle and then Arielle the mermaid and so they had made their way through the crowds of countless humans to search for the castle. John had been highly amused as he noticed Todd and Dara's discomfort when they had seen the kitschy dream of every little girl. John took another sip from his coffee to hide his grin as he remembered the scene in front of the entrance to the castle.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Oh, Daddy, please, take pictures of Dara and me!” Renee begged, tugging impatiently at Dara's leather jacket to pull him to the entrance of the castle. Dara suddenly seemed to remember that he was a several thousand years old scary space-vampire and the honorable Commander of a large Hive, because he braced his feet against the ground and let out a helpless growl, obviously not willing to obey._

_John almost felt pity for him because they were surrounded by countless squeaking and screaming little girls dressed in pink, lilac and glitter and their parents, most of the grown up mothers dressed like their little daughters were almost surpassing them with their own squeaks and screams and the poor fathers, sweating and puffing, overloaded with bags and plushies and trying to keep up the pace of their daughters and wives and all of them were pushing, shoving and stepping on Dara's rather large feet all the while._

_“Dara!” Renee put her hands on her hips, scowling at her mate who shot pleading glances at his High Commander to get some help, but Todd only stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, grinning from ear to ear and obviously enjoying himself, unmoved by the glittering pink girls and lilac moms running up and down excitedly in front of him. John looked at his mate and the sight of the handsome and impressive Wraith Commander dressed in tight blue jeans, black boots, dress shirt and leather jacket with his tousled ponytail almost took his breath away, leaving him tingling and aching._

_He tried to distract himself from his longing by watching Renee pull at Dara's arm while exclaiming that there was no one around to witness this other than their family, in order to get her mate in the position she wanted him to be. Tommy beside him spun around his axis staring at the castle, the screaming little girls, the squeaking grown up mothers and the puffing fathers with wide, curious and happy eyes._

_Finally, Renee had managed to place Dara in front of the castle and John lifted the camera to take some pictures. Todd chuckled, amused and a little bit mocking, but before he knew what had happened to him, Renee let go of her mate and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his own before pulling him to the castle as well; and now, it was Dara's turn to laugh. Todd resigned himself to his fate surprisingly quickly, knowing that there would be no chance that he could stand his daughter's pleading eyes and pouting lips and John took pity on him and joined them after he had handed the camera to Dara, stepping to Renee's other side and posing with his mate and their daughter in between them in front of the kitschy castle and the figures of Cinderella and her friends._

_When they had finally entered the castle, John felt Todd's feeding hand stroking his neck, sharp nails grazing over his skin reminding him of the fact that Wraith were not cute, forcefully; and he heard Todd's hoarse voice close to his ear: “Don't you dare show these pictures to my crew, human!” John turned his head, an annoyed glint shining in his eye._

_“I would never betray you in such a way, you know that. So stop insinuating that I would please. I promise, I'll make up today, later. Just be patient and enjoy our “family” vacation.” John snapped, feeling hurt that Todd could even consider such behavior to come from him. "I would never do that,” he assured him sincerely with a brief, but tender smile and Todd relaxed, wrapping his arm around John's shoulder in a casual and apologetic manner while they followed their excited daughter through the castle, the screaming pink girls, squeaking lilac mothers and puffing fathers always in tow._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After their meeting with Cinderella and Arielle, they had won the plushies and after that, they had decided to visit the restaurant of Beauty and the Beast and now, they sat there, sated and relaxed, after enjoying their delicious meal.

“Where will we go next?” Tommy asked, eager to explore the exciting and tempting world outside the restaurant and John smiled at him, reaching out with his hand and ruffling Tommy's tousled hair before he could stop himself. Tommy beamed at him, looking like a happy young boy instead of the young Wraith blade he actually was and John tried to remember the last time he had felt as happy and grounded as he felt right now.

His family might be a very uncommon family, but it was his family, more than his father and his brother had ever been. He loved his brother and he had loved his father, but he had never been as close to them as he was to the young woman who had become his beloved adopted daughter and to these three Wraith, aliens who lived off of human life-force. He knew for sure that he had nothing to fear in that Todd, Dara or Tommy would try to feed here, he knew Todd's hungry hunter-gaze, but this expression hadn't shown up once since they had made their way through the wormhole. He instead looked around with astonishment and curiosity, not with his hunter-gaze and Tommy was far too overwhelmed and dazed by the whole thing to think of anything else than just having plain stupid fun.

He noticed Dara's glance and turned to look at him. Dara seemed to read his thoughts, not because he had spied on them, but because it must have been on his face, because he winked at him with one eye, smiling understandingly and John straightened his shoulders pulling himself together. Tommy had waited patiently for his answer and John emptied his cup of coffee and began to count: “First, we will see some real 'ghosts' at the 'Haunted Mansion'. I'm sure you will find it very scary and eerie,” he threatened with a smirk tugging at his lips. “Then, we will go to 'Splash Mountain' and hopefully become very wet. And because I'm a middle-aged man, I want to have something slow and nice, so we will take a trip with the 'Liberty Square Riverboat', as well. After that, we will see what we're doing. Tomorrow, we will visit the Epcot Park, I'm sure you will like it!” he said waving at the waitress and when he had paid their meals, he stood up and waved at his family. “Come on guys, there's a lot outside waiting for us. Let's go and have some fun!”

“Daddy! Can we go get a picture with Belle and Prince Adam first? They’re right over there!” she said enthusiastically as the “royal” couple wandered into the ballroom where they had had their lunch.

“Sure! I don’t see why not.” Renee and Tommy let out another joyous shout and hurried to get up, grabbing their beloved plushies and pulling them close to their bodies. John took Micky and the group wandered over to the couple, quickly getting a couple pictures, namely one where Renee kissed Prince Adam in his beast form on the cheek while Dara glared murderously from the side, before they left the restaurant, eager to explore a world that their Wraith hadn't even known that something astonishing like Disneyland could exist.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

John stood on the balcony of their hotel room, enjoying the clear and warm night, sipping from his beer from time to time. They had explored all of the places he had suggested and a few more and tomorrow, they would spend another wonderful day in Disneyland and have some more fun. John smiled, dwelling in the memories of the day, looking forward to the debt he would have to pay for the pictures with Todd and Micky Mouse and Todd standing before the 'little girl's dream'-castle.

Someone stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and John leaned back against the strong body, drawing Todd's arms closer around himself. For a rather long time, they just stood there, Todd's chin resting comfortably upon John's head.

Todd had accompanied Tommy to his hotel-room next to their own after their dinner, because Tommy had been exhausted, confused and overwhelmed by the many things he had experienced for the first time since their arrival on Earth, especially today. He was so overwhelmed that Todd had wanted to make sure that their adopted Wraith son wouldn't feel uncomfortable and lonely in his room and had decided to stay with him until he had fallen asleep. John had agreed to Todd's decision whole-heartedly, because Tommy was still young for a Wraith, more a teenager than a grown up really and although he had become a brave blade and important part of their Hive during the last months with helping Renee and her charges, he needed his fathers in moments like such, probably even more than a human teenager would have needed after spending a wonderful day in Disneyland simply due to the mental overload.

John finally broke the silence. “Is Tommy asleep?” He felt Todd's soft answering rumble vibrating against his head and back.

“Yes, he was asleep the minute his head touched the pillow,” Todd chuckled. “He is freshly fed and actually doesn't need to sleep, but it seems that Disneyland impressed him more than I would have thought possible. Goofy has claimed a place on the other half of the bed,” he added and John now chuckled, too.

“Yes, Goofy somehow reminds me of Tommy sometimes,” he admitted. “If I had to guess, I would say that Dara has to fight with 'Beast' for Renee's attention tonight,” he thought, highly amused before a loud thump on the wall to their right sounded. Apparently Dara had grown tired of the plushy and had decided to chuck it against the wall, far from Renee’s reach. Shortly after, they heard a disappointed and angry cry coming from their daughter, muffled by the wall between their rooms and then, the annoyed growl of their son-in-law. But it didn't take long, before John heard another muffled noise, sounding suspiciously like pleased giggling and chuckling and John grinned, because he was sure that Dara had been able to defeat his 'rival', the plushy 'Beast', at least for the next few hours. Todd's rumble became more forceful and John felt his chin shifting upon his head as Todd turned his head to look at his own 'rival'. Micky Mouse sat in one of the armchairs, grinning friendly at every visitor who would show up in the entrance to the room. John finished his beer and patted Todd's clawed hand lying over his abdomen. “Don't worry, Micky will sleep in the armchair. After all, I have my own living big 'cat' in my bed and cats eat mice, so Micky will be much safer in his armchair.”

Todd growled contentedly before John's feet lost contact with the ground suddenly as Todd lifted him up, carrying him into their room and shoving the door to the balcony shut with his foot.

“Wise decision Sheppard, because I want to have my dessert now and I don't think that I want to share my dessert with a giant ridiculous mouse. You owe me for the pictures!” he snarled, becoming the impressive and powerful ancient Commander again and John chuckled, very pleased, letting himself be carried to the large bed of their hotel-room.

His family might be the most uncommon family Earth had ever seen, but he loved his family and he wouldn't have wanted any other family in the entire world than his own crazy one – his human daughter Renee and his three Wraith, Todd, Dara and Tommy.


End file.
